Bath Time For Perry
by Flower princess11
Summary: After a mission against Doofensmirtz at the city dump, Perry returns home filthy and now faces off against Phineas and Ferb as he tries to avoid the one thing all pets can't stand: A bath.
1. Dirty Perry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters. It is the property of Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff _"Swampy"_ Marsh. I am just a fan and I always will be.

* * *

**Bath Time For Perry**

**_Chapter 1 : Dirty Perry_**

It was a beautiful Summer's day in the Tri-State Area. Everything seems to be the way it should be and it seemed to be serene, peaceful and above all, normal.

_**KABOOM!**_

_-Except_ in one part of this town. At the city dump, Perry the Platypus, OWCA'S top agent called Agent P, was in the middle of fighting off with his arch nemesis the _"evil"_ mad scientist, Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz.

'Give up, Perry the Platypus...there is no way you will be able to thwart my scheme to use my Teleport-I-Nator to send all of the garbage in the city dump over to my goody two shoes brother Roger's office during inspection day!...'Heinz said madly, once again stating his evil plan.

Perry however, simply ran to the machine, pressed the self destruct button and the countdown started.

_"Self destruct sequence in 10...9...8...7..._." A robotic voice could be heard.

Heinz blinked when he realized this.

"Why do I keep putting self destruct buttons on everything I make?...'Heinz asked out loud.

Perry soon ran to his hang glider, ran and soon jumped off the garbage mountain where he was on, just as the the I-nator's countdown reached zero.

_**KABOOM!**_

_**"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!.**_..."Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted as his latest I-nator blew up.

However, Perry didn't exactly escape scot free, as the garbage blew up and some of it landed on Perry and his glider, causing him to have difficulty flying and making him do an emergency landing.

_"Crtcrtcrt.._.'Perry muttered in annoyance over the state that his glider was in and just summoned his cover car and was soon off.

With another successful mission under his belt

* * *

_Later_

Perry soon managed to get back to his yard and was glad to see that owners were busy doing their own thing. Phineas and Ferb were making blue prints for whatever big idea they have cooked up for today and Candace was in the living room, talking to her boyfriend Jeremy over the phone.

Perry was about to sneak inside, only for someone to grab him and Perry, quickly went into pet mode when he saw who it was. It was Linda Flynn, the matriarch of the Flynn-Fletcher family and she didn't look too happy.

"Perry...'Linda said as she smelled the pet and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

_"Pew._..what on earth have you been rolling in, Perry?..."The mother said to the monotreme, who was still acting like a mindless pet, even holding her nose due to the sheer smell of him.

_"Crtcrtcrt.._.'Perry did his chattering sound, still acting mindless.

"Phineas...Ferb...'Linda called.

"Yeah, mom..."Phineas said as he and Ferb walked away from their blue prints, which were still incomplete at this point since it was still pretty early in the day.

"I have to go do some grocery shopping...could you boys please give Perry a bath?.."Linda said to her sons and Perry, despite being in pet mode, eyes widened when he heard what she said.

'Sure mom...me and Ferb were going to make a super roller disco here in the backyard but it can wait...'Phineas said to his mother who giggled.

"You boys have such active imaginations...'Linda said as she handed the pet to her red haired son, who held his nose upon smelling him, even Ferb, despite being silent, couldn't help but hold his own nose as well.

_"Pew!_ What did you do Perry, play in the city dump this morning?..."Phineas said, unaware of some true his statement was.

"_Crtcrt._..'Perry said as he tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Good luck, boys..."Linda said as she soon left to go do her errands.

"Bye mom..."Phineas said as he and Ferb waved their mother away.

"Alright Perry...time for you-..."Phineas was silenced when he noticed that his pet was no longer in his arms.

'Hey, where's Perry?...'Phineas asked out loud and he and Ferb looked around.

They however quickly saw their pet trying to sneak away and they grabbed him.

"There you are...come on Perry...it's bath time...'Phineas said and Perry tried to wriggle out but to no avail.

If there is one thing Perry does not like, it's bath's. Sure, for a pet as intelligent as him, it might seem silly but he can't change how he feels. Also, while he may be a semi-aquatic mammal, he doesn't like getting the soap in his eyes or the taste of the bathwater that sometimes gets in his mouth or inside his nostrils.

He doesn't like bath's and he doesn't want this.

"Come on boy..."Phineas said and frowned.

"Why does he always have to act this way during bath time?...'Phineas asked out loud.

Ferb went to get the platypus bath, filled it up with water and soap and Phineas tried to place Perry in it, but the turquoise monotreme managed to slip out and crawl away fast.

"Perry, get back here...'Phineas said as he and Ferb tried to go after their pet, who escaped inside the house.

Phineas saw this and sighed.

"There has got to be a better way to bathe Perry without him freaking out all of the time...'Phineas said.

Ferb heard this, knew what was about to happen and counted his fingers backwards from 3, once he was done, Phineas had his _"idea"_ face.

"Ferb, I know what we are going to do today but we have to get Perry first...'Phineas said before he explained the details of his latest idea to his step brother

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on_ Bath Time For Perry_

_**Where's Perry?**_

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	2. Where's Perry?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters. It is the property of Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff _"Swampy"_ Marsh. I am just a fan and I always will be.

* * *

**Bath Time For Perry**

**_Chapter 2 : Where's Perry?_**

_Inside the house_

Candace Flynn, eldest child and the resident _"buster"_ of the Flynn-Fletcher household, was in the middle of talking to the love of her life, Jeremy Johnson, on the phone, having one of those flirty teenage calls that young couples usually have at their age.

"Oh Jeremy..." Candace giggled over what he just said to her.

"Anyway Candace, I was wondering if you'd want to go for a walk in the park later today...'Jeremy asked.

He received silence, the blonde boy was confused, unaware that Candace was covering her mouth, trying hard not to squeal in delight over what Jeremy just said to her.

As far as she is concern, a walk in the park counts as a date.

"Candace?...'Jeremy asked again and Candace managed to regain her composure before he decided to hang up.

"Sure, Jeremy, I'd love to..."Candace said, hoping to sound normal and not overly excited, like she totally is right now.

"Great...I'll meet you in the park in half an hour..."Jeremy said.

"Sure, sounds perfect...bye bye...'Candace said before hanging up.

Once the phone was hung up, Candace let out a loud squeal of delight, jumping up and down before she called her best friend Stacy to give her the four one one.

"Stacy...guess who's going on a date with Jeremy today...that's right, ME! Jeremy just asked me to take a walk in the park with him..how romantic is that!...'Candace squealed again excitement.

However, all that squealing stopped when she smelled the air and held her nose in disgust.

"_**Ew!**_...Stacy, I'll call you back..."Candace said as she hung up, held her nose over the stench.

She then saw her brother's coming into the house, with Ferb carrying a net and got suspicious.

"Okay, you two...what are you two up to and what is that smell?..."Candace asked, still clutching her nose in disgust.

"Oh, hey Candace...yeah, Perry needs a bath..."Phineas said simply and Ferb gestured to the net in his hands, making it obvious that Perry is resisting again.

"He got inside the house, but don't worry, we'll get him...'Phineas said optimistically to his older sister.

Candace just crossed her arms in annoyance and sent him a serious look.

"Well, you better...I have a date to get ready to and I don't need your smelling little meat brick to stink up the house while I'm gone...'Candace said as she went upstairs to her room to get ready for her outing with Jeremy.

Once she was gone, Phineas turned to Ferb, the two sniffed the air and made faces over the smell.

"Well, Perry is definitely inside...let's just follow the smell...it's bound to lead us to him..."Phineas said and Ferb nodded, as both boys went to go find their _very_ stinky pet to give him a much needed bath.

* * *

_With Perry_

Phineas and Ferb were unaware that Perry could hear them, so the Platypus climbed up to the roof, managed to find his hang glider and was soon out of there. Sure, the hang glider was suppose to be used for emergencies but he considered this to be one.

The little turquoise monotreme was happy that he managed to get away from the house and away from the bath.

For now, at least.

* * *

_Back with Phineas and Ferb_

The two boys searched upstairs but couldn't find their wayward pet and his smell was gone too.

"Perry...Oh, Perry..."Phineas called, but he and his step brother couldn't find him anywhere.

"Oh man, Perry must have gotten out again...now, what are we going to do?..."Phineas asked his green haired step brother.

Ferb was silent, but pulled out his wrench from his pocket and Phineas knew what he was trying to say.

"You're right Ferb, we can still work on our project and then find Perry...but we're going to need some help..."Phineas said and Ferb wasted no time in pulling out his phone.

Phieneas smiled, glad to see that they have a plan to get their very stubborn, stinky pet to take a bath.

The two boys soon left to go get some help and supplies.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on_ Bath Time For Perry_

_**The Big Idea**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **We shall see...

**BigChillFreak:** A question that we may never get an answer too, LOL!

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	3. The Big Idea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters. It is the property of Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff _"Swampy"_ Marsh. I am just a fan and I always will be.

* * *

**Bath Time For Perry**

**_Chapter 3 : The Big Idea_**

While Perry was making his grand escape, his communicator watch activated and he soon saw himself talking with his boss, Major Francis Monogram.

"Hello again Agent P...Sorry for calling you again so soon, but it seems Doofensmirtz is already at it again...we just got word about strange things happening over at his lair..."Major Monogram said as he showed video clips.

Perry saw a ray being shot off the roof, but that's just it.

"We are not sure exactly what that ray is doing, but we want you to go over to Doofensmirtz hide out, find out what's going on and put a stop to it..."Major Monogram said.

Perry used his one free hand to salute his boss, and then guided his hang glider to his arch-nemesis's secret lair for round two today.

Hey, it's still better than being home and getting an unwanted bath and shampoo in the eyes, after all.

* * *

_With Candace  
_

The high strung teenager has arrived to the park and saw her boyfriend Jeremy there, waiting for here.

"Hi Candace..."Jeremy greeted.

"Hi Jeremy...'Candace said happily.

Jeremy however moved and revealed his little sister Suzy was behind him, looking innocently.

"You remember by little sister, Suzy..."Jeremy said and Candace gasped in horror.

"Hi Candace..."Suzy said in a fake, innocent voice and Candace gulped in horror, memories of her last encounters with the evil little girl flashed through her eyes.

"B-But...I thought it would just be you and me..."Candace said nervously as she eyed the manipulative little girl.

"My parents had a thing and Suzy's babysitter couldn't make it today...'Jeremy explained.

Unknown to him, Suzy sent Candace a dark look and the red haired teenager got nervous.

"So, come on you two...'Jeremy said.

"R-Right..."Candace as she walked quickly, keeping her eyes on Suzy, who still sent her an evil look, only to go back to her cute face when Jeremy turned to her.

"Jeremy, can you take me to the playground...pretty please?...'Suzy asked in an overly cutesy way to fool her brother, who picked her up and smiled.

"Sure thing...Candace, do you mind?...'Jeremy asked.

"Uh...no...okay...'Candace said in a wary voice as she kept her eyes on Suzy.

All the while, she wondered just how this whole date could have gone so wrong.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Back Home_

Phineas and Ferb were hard at work on their latest project, the delivery trucks just arrived and Phineas was busy sighing for them.

"Aren't you a little _young_ to be ordering all of this stuff?...'The delivery guy asked.

"Yes, yes we are..."Phineas said as he finished signing the papers.

The truck soon dumped all of the supplies in their yard and soon left. Just then, Isabella, Balgeet, Buford and Irvin arrived.

"Hey Phineas, what'cha doing?...'Isabella asked in her usual way.

"Hi guys, good timing...we were about to ask for some help...you see, Perry needs a bath but he always freaks out and tries running away whenever we try to give him one...'Phineas explained.

"Tell me about it, Pinky is the same way..." Isabella said as she thought about her fidgety little chihuahua.

"That's why we are going to make an automatic pet wash, which is suppose to make easier and even fun for the pet too...kind of like a pet spa treatment and a ride all in one..."Phineas said as he explained the basis for their big idea.

"Does it work on _all_ kinds of pets, 'cause Biff is getting a little funky too...'Buford said as he actually pulled out his fish bowl from behind him, which was actually pretty dirty.

"He is a _fish_ Buford, you just need to clean his bowl..and have you been carrying him all the way over here?...'Balgeet asked in confusion and in mild disgust.

"What's your point?..."Buford said in his usual way while his fish was still inside the dirty bowl.

"Good idea, come on everyone...we got work to do...'Phineas said.

Everyone began to work, in the form of a montage. Isabella called her fellow Fire Side Girls to lend a hand as well. Phineas, Ferb and their friends worked their magic and would soon have the world's greatest pet wash wary for their beloved little pet.

"Oh man, Perry is gonna love this...'Phineas said as he continued to drill in some bolts into the big contraptions.

One thing is for sure, as soon as Perry gets here, its going to be one unique bathing experience.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on_ Bath Time For Perry_

_**Agent P Stinks**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**61394:**Yeah, but mission comes first.

**Invader Johnny:** You can say that again...

**Big Chill Freak:** Yeah, LOL!

**Cherry3Fairy:** Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	4. Agent P Stinks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters. It is the property of Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff _"Swampy"_ Marsh. I am just a fan and I always will be.

* * *

**Bath Time For Perry**

**_Chapter 4 : _**_**Agent P Stinks**_

"_Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated~..."_

Perry The Platypus wasted no time and pretty soon, he arrived to Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated, he quickly knocked the door down and was once again face to face with his arch nemesis.

Resident mad scientist, Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz.

Dr. Doofensmirtz turned around and gave him a smug look, not at all surprised by his presence.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, how unexpected and by _"unexpected"_ I mean, _**completely expected!**_..." Dr. Doofensmirtz announced just as a huge garbage can fell on Perry, trapping him, although this one had a small window carved into it, so the little monotreme could still see his arch nemesis who isn't done with his gloating yet.

"Haha, you like it...I got the idea from our battle at the city dump...speaking of which, here is my new evil scheme...since you ruined my chance of making my brother look like a slob this morning, I decided to go with plan B...Oh, you didn't know...I thought ahead and made an extra I-Nator today, just in case you foiled my first one..."The mad scientist said as he presented his latest contraption.

"Behold! The Stink-I-Nator..."Dr. Doofensmirtz announced dramatically.

"Originally I was planning on only hitting Roger but his meeting is over, and since I am still a little dirty from our last battle, I have decided make every single person in the Tri-State Area smell terribly!...'Doofensmirtz said announced dramatically.

He then turned to the trapped platypus to explain in a more composed voice.

"You see, after our last little battle...I got covered in garbage..I tried to get back home but on my way back home, something happened to me..."The mad scientist said dramatically, making it obvious that he is preparing for a flashback.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_About half an hour ago_

_Dr. Doofensmirtz had arrived to his building, about to go in, but since he was covered in garbage, he was really smelling bad, which didn't go unnoticed by the other citizens._

_"You stink..."A random passerby said before walking away, while Dr. Doofensmirtz blinked in confusion._

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

_Present Time_

Perry heard this and since he is silent, he merely rolled his eyes, which the mad scientist saw and got annoyed.

"What? He _insulted_ me! And I have no tolerance for that..."Dr. Doofensmirtz said as he patted his precious machine.

"Yes, I am aware that I can just take a shower, and I will, but until then, I don't like to think that there are people out there that smell better than me...so they will stink..."Dr. Doofensmirtz said before turning to the trapped Platypus.

"I would have tested it out on you, but..."Dr. Doofensmirtz held his nose..."_ Ay ay ay,_ it seems to be unnecessary..."Dr. Doofensmirtz said as he held his nose, referring to the bad smell the platypus already had.

Perry just growled in annoyance, since it was _his_ fault over his stench and the fact that his owners still want to bathe him.

"Anyway, I am going to fire the Stink-I-Nator..." Dr. Doofensmirtz said, only for his device to do nothing.

After a few moments, nothing happened and Perry sent him a look.

"What? It needs time to warm up..."Dr. Doofensmirtz said... 'Either way, in about half an hour, the entire Tri-State Area will completely reek and there is nothing that you can do to stop me!..."Dr. Doofensmirtz laughed maniacally.

During this time, Perry tried to think of an escape for the 30 minutes were right.

If not, he won't be the _only_ one in the Tri-State Area in desperate need of a bath.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on_ Bath Time For Perry_

_**The Super Dooper Pet Wash**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**BigChillFreak:** You can say that again...

**Wiseguy2415**: Too simple for the boys, you know their style, go big or go home.

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	5. The Super Dooper Pet Wash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters. It is the property of Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff _"Swampy"_ Marsh. I am just a fan and I always will be.

* * *

**Bath Time For Perry**

**_Chapter 5 : _**_**The Super Dooper Pet Wash**_

While Perry was busy dealing with Dr. Doofensmirtz, Phineas and Ferb were busy working on the new, Super Dooper Pet Wash Machine.

After putting the finishing touches, Phineas and Ferb looked proudly at the device, which resembled a large conveyor belt going through a colorful tunnel but the real brilliance is inside.

"Everyone, behold the Super Dooper Pet Wash..."Phineas announced proudly.

_"Oooohhh...'_The kids said in awe at the sight of it.

"Now to test it out, any volunteers?..."Phineas asked.

"Right here...'Buford said as he placed Biff's bowl on the conveyor belt.

"As you all know, the Super Dooper Pet Wash is designed to give the most enjoyable bathing experience for any and all pets...'Phineas said as he pressed a button.

The conveyor belt started rolling and Biff was on it, once inside, the little fish in the bowl got scanned by a red light and a robotic voice could be heard.

_"Biff, Gold Fish...Needs the Gold Fish treatment._.."The robotic voice said.

Everyone on the outside could see bright flashing lights, soft music and in about a few minutes, Biff came out of the machine, his bowl completely clean and the little gold fish had a relaxed look on his face.

_"Glub_..."Biff let out in the form of a relaxed sigh.

The kids cheered at the success of the latest device while Buford got his bowl.

"Now that's what I am talking about...'Buford said, happy that the bowl was clean and even happier since _he_ didn't have to do the cleaning.

"Awesome, now for Perry...'Phineas said, only for Isabella to get his attention.

She came up, with a shaking Pinky in her arms.

"Phineas, until Perry shows up, can Pinky go next...he needs a bath, anyway..."Isabella said.

_**"Bark...bark.**_..'Pinky let out as he shook.

"By all means, go ahead...'Phineas said as he pressed another button as Isabella placed Pinky on the machine.

After a few minutes, Pink came out, bathed, dried, well groomed, with even a bow on his collar and a relaxed look on his face.

"_Bark~_..."Pinky let out, a relaxed look visible on his face, no usual fuss like whenever he has to takes bathes.

"Awesome, Pinky looks so clean...and he smells good too..."Isabella said happily as she picked up her pet chihuahua.

Suddenly the neighbors heard this and came by.

"Hi, did we just hear that you guys made a pet wash?...'One of them said.

"Yes, yes we did...'Phineas said.

"_Oooohhh._..."They all said in union.

Soon all of the neighbors quickly left and came back with a pet in hand.

"Do you mind if we could try it?..." The first one asked.

Phineas turned to Ferb and they both nodded.

"Sure, go ahead...we have to go find Perry anyway...'Phineas said and soon the neighbors got in a single file line, placing pet after pet on the Super Dooper Pet Wash Machine.

Phineas and Ferb soon went to go get their wayward pet to give him one very unique bathing experience.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_At The Park_

While the boys were busy looking for the missing platypus and said platypus was busy trying to escape a trap, Candace was facing her own problems in the form of Jeremy's evil little sister Suzy.

They had brought her over to the play ground in order to play. While Suzy went to the jungle gym, Jeremy and Candace were sitting on a nearby park bench and Suzy was hard at work making the whole day a living nightmare to her rival.

While Jeremy tried to put his arm on Candace, who enjoyed the close interaction with him, Suzy saw this, snuck around, placed some bird seed on Candace's pocket when she wasn't looking, which attracted a group of pigeons, who started chasing her.

**_"AH!_ **Get them away from me!...'Candace shouted as she ran away.

'Candace!...'Jeremy said in worry as he went to help her, while Suzy pretended to make a sand castle in the sand box, looking at her handy work with a twisted smile on her face.

Later, while Candace went to the drinking fountain, she didn't realize that Suzy tampered with it, before the water squirted on her face, soaking her completely.

_**"MY HAIR!..**_.'Candace shouted, while Jeremy saw this and tried to help her out. Suzy saw this with a smirk as she continued to pretend to play on the swings.

However, the worst one had to be when Candace tried to go to the public restroom to clean herself up. Once inside, she screamed loudly and ran in horror, since a bunch of raccoons came out and started chasing her.

Suzy had watched all of this when she pretended to take a stroll around the park, giggled evilly and then went back to her big brother, who was still waiting for Candace to come back, unaware of the actions his baby sister just did to his girlfriend.

_"Ha, and I'm not finished yet...not by a long shot..._'Suzy thought darkly as she tried to think of more ways to mess with Candace.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on_ Bath Time For Perry_

_**Perry Vs. Dr. Doofensmirtz**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415:**Not sure where, but yeah, that's Phineas and Ferb for you.

**Invader Johnny**: That's Doctor D for you...LOL!

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	6. Perry Vs Dr Doofensmirtz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters. It is the property of Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff _"Swampy"_ Marsh. I am just a fan and I always will be.

* * *

**Bath Time For Perry**

**_Chapter 6 : _**_**Perry Vs. Dr. Doofensmirtz**_

_At Doofensmirtz Evil Inc._

Time was ticking and since they had to wait 30 minutes for the ray to work up, Dr. Doofensmirtz decided to use that time to do the one thing he always does excesively.

Talk.

And Perry, who was still trapped, was his only audience.

"I am asking you Perry The Platypus, what is the big deal with parking next to a fire hydrant? I mean, why do they care so much if my car is close to one...I mean, what? Just because it is red, it's off limits or something...so what, by that logic, I can't park next to a mail box because it is blue or what? I am telling you, it just doesn't make any sense...'Dr. Doofensmirtz said in between his chattering and Perry, due to being a platypus, didn't say anything but the mad scientist didn't care.

He just continued talking.

"Speaking of mail boxes, what's with the lousy mail system, anyway? Like say, you order, let's say, one of those fancy thingamabobs they offer on the television and they say it will be here in about a week tops but then, boom, something happens and you are waiting and waiting and don't get it until a month has passed..._ugh_...I hate that, I hate that...the mail system is a big problem, you should be fighting the guys in charge of it instead of me..."Dr. Doofensmirtz said, looking at the ceiling as he continued to talk and talk to his silent _"guest"._

As the mad scientist continued with his nonsensical rambling, Perry discreetly used a nail file in order to file away for his escape, Dr. Doofensmirtz was too busy listening to the sound of his own voice in order to notice this.

"You want to know another thing that I can't stand, _leprecauns, _anyone who is offering a pot a gold to you if you catch them, just _has_ to be hiding something shady if you ask me, I mean, what's the catch?...and seriously, where _do _they get all that gold anyway? And...and why go and just _give_ it all away? Gold doesn't grow on trees, ya know...'Dr. Doofensmirtz continued to go on and on and on.

Perry just continued to file until he cut cleaned through, he smirked, busted out of the trap and then kicked the mad scientist, finally getting his attention.

'Perry the Platypus?! How did you escape?!..."Dr. Doofensmirtz exclaimed in shock.

Perry merely demonstrated his file and the mad scientist got his meaning.

"Oh, the old file on the bars trick, huh?...'Dr. Doofensmirtz said with his arms crossed... "Well, no matter...you're too late, My Stink-I-Nator is just one minute away from being full powered...'Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted as he ran to his machine.

Perry would have none of this, he jumped forwards, blocked Dr. Doofensmirtz path and the mad scientist got mad.

"Oh, you want to go at it, well, fine, I am way more than game..."Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

Soon he and Perry began to fight, as the Stink-I-Nator continued it's count down until it was at full power.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_At The Park_

Jeremy Johnson was getting worried, it's been 15 minutes since he has seen his girlfriend Candace and he is getting worried. He walked over to the slide where Suzy was playing on.

"Suzy, have you seen Candace anywhere?...'Jeremy asked in worry.

Suzy played dumb and just gave him her innocent face.

"I don't know Jeremy...maybe she went to go use the potty..."Suzy said, sounding utterly cutesy to avoid suspicion.

Before Jeremy could do or say anything, Candace came back, her hair messed up, her clothes torn and a scared look on her face.

"R-R-Ra...ra...'Candace let out in a dazed, scared voice.

"Candace?! What happened?..."Jeremy asked in concern as he ran to her.

"They...they wouldn't leave me be...they...they...'Candace said in a traumatized voice.

"Oh Candace, look how cute this little guy is...'Suzy said as she revealed a baby racoon in her hands.

_**"AH!.**_..'Candace screamed and started running away.

'Candace, come back...it's just a racoon..."Jeremy exclaimed but Candace just kept running.

"Too bad, looks like it's just going to be you and me, big brother...'Suzy said with a shrug, happy that her competition was running away as she should.

"Sorry Suzy but no, come on...we got to go check on Candace and make sure that she's okay...'Jeremy said, concern for his girlfriend is visible on his face.

Suzy heard this, frown hard and soon she and her brother were leaving the park, to chase down Candace who is still running and screaming at the top of her lungs.

To get away from the racoons and most of all, Suzy.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

_With Phineas and Ferb_

The boys were still looking for Perry, in hopes of finding him and getting him to the Super Dooper Pet Wash Machine.

"Perry, Oh Perry..."Phineas called but he couldn't find his beloved pet anywhere.

Neither could Ferb.

The two boys continued to look all over the neighborhood, looking throuhg each bush and behind every tree but they couldn't find beak or tail of their little monotreme pet.

"Any luck, Ferb?..."Phineas asked his step brother, who shook his head.

"Oh darn...come on, let's go back home, maybe he's already made it back...'Phineas suggested.

Ferb nodded and soon the two boys were off, unaware of where their beloved pet is and what he is _really_ up to now...

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on_ Bath Time For Perry_

**_The Stink-I-Nator _**

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **We shall see...we shall see...

**61394: **You can say that again, my friend.

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	7. The Stink-I-Nator

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters. It is the property of Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff _"Swampy"_ Marsh. I am just a fan and I always will be.

* * *

**Bath Time For Perry**

**_Chapter 7 :_**_**The Stink-I-Nator **_

Candace Flynn just had one of the worst afternoons of her life at the hands of evil little Suzy Johnson. She managed to run away back home, glad that none of Suzy's little racoon minions had followe her.

She can't deal with another attack like that.

"I...I think it's safe now...'Candace said in a soft voice as she came back to her house, only to see a long line of people with their pets.

"What is this?...'Candace said, her natural busting insticts kicking in.

She ran to her back yard, saw the many people and a new contraption in the yard.

"Phineas, Ferb!...'Candace yelled, only for Isabella to walk up to her.

"They aren't here...they went to go look for Perry to give him his bath...'Isabella answered.

'Then what the heck is all of this?...'Candace demanded.

"Oh, it's The New Super Dooper Pet Wash, Phineas and Ferb made it for Perry, but it works on all animals...'Balgeet answered innocently.

"And it's first come, first serve toots, so unless you have a pet in need of the ulmitate beauty treatment, stop holding up the line...'Buford said.

Candace wasn't listening, she saw the long line, the machine and frown hard.

_**"A SUPER DOOPER PET WASH MACHINE?!.**_..'Candace exclaimed in anger at the sight of it.

"Phineas and Ferb are _so_ busted!...'Candace shouted as she ran away.

Isabella, Balgeet, Bufford, Irving and others just shrugged, and then turned back to the line of customers.

"Alright, so who's next?..."Bufford asked.

Soon Mrs. Johnson appeared, with her little black poodle in her hands.

"Fluffy here could use a bath, she gets so fussy back at home..."Mrs. Johnson said to the small children, while the little poodle squirmed in her owners arms.

"Not a problem, just place her on the machine...'Isabella instructed to the woman who did just that.

* * *

_In the front yard_

Candace whipped out her cell phone, dialed her mom's phone number, waited and soon got an answer.

"Mom! Mom! You got to come home quick and see what the boys just made!...'Candace yelled into her phone.

"_What is it this time, Candace?.._.'Linda asked in a tired voice.

"They made a **_HUGE_** thing meant to wash pets and got everyone in the neighbor in our backyard to use it, come home and bust them!..." Candace yelled into the phone.

Linda could be heard sighing in exasperation on the other end.

_'Candace, I'm at the check out now and I'm almost done...I should be back in about 10 minutes tops.._.'Linda answered.

"Hurry...'Candace said before hanging up.

She then chuckled maniacly, feeling confident that this time, her mother will see her brother's device and bust them.

After all, her brothers aren't even here to get rid of the device and by the time they get back, their mom will be here too.

To finally see that _she_ is _**right.**_

"Those two are **_so_** busted..."Candace said with a twisted glee in her eyes as she continued to wait until her mother comes home.

* * *

_Back with Perry_

Perry and Dr. Doofensmirtz continued a round of fisticuffs, with Perry, as always, getting the upper hand. However, time had run out and Doofensmirtz got a nasty grin on his face.

_**"HAHA**_! You are too late, Perry The Platypus! My machine is fully charge and now I am going to stink up every single person in the Tri-State-Area!...'Dr. Doofensmirts shouted as he picked Perry up and threw him away.

The mad scientist then made a made dash for his machine, placed it on his hover board and was soon off to start of his latest scheme. Perry, however, had other ideas. He pulled out his grappling hook, fired it and soon attached it to Doofensmirtz hover board without the mad scientist knowing it. Perry was soon air born, hanging onto and clibing up the rope of the grappling hook and manage to climb onto the board, while Doofensmirtz didn't notice yet.

"_Hmmm.._.now who should my first victim be?..."The mad scientist said as he pulled out a telescope.

_**'AHA!**_ There's that big mouth who insulted me earlier! Now who will be stinking, Mr. Smarty Mouth?...'Dr. Doofensmirtz said sarcastically as he prepared to fire his device.

However, Perry made his presence known by jumping onto Dr. Doofensmirtz and the two soon engaged in yet another fight.

"You are too late, Perry the Platypus, with just one blast, I will make the entire Tri-State Area smell as bad as you do...'Dr. Doofensmirts shouted at the little monotreme spy.

Perry heard this, growled, punched Doofensmirts in the face and continued to rough him up. He pushed the mad scientist into his own device...and into the self destruct button that was on said device.

"Countdown to self-destruct...'A robitic voice was heard as a red light started flashing.

"Oh no, not the self destruct button!...'Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted in horror.

Perry knew that this was his cue to leave, so he jumped off the havor board, activated his parachute and soon floated out of the way, just as the Stink-I-Nator started his count down.

_"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1.._.."Was heard as the countdown finally ended.

And that's when things went wild.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on_ Bath Time For Perry_

**_Oh, there you are, Perry_**

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	8. Oh, there you are, Perry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters. It is the property of Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff _"Swampy"_ Marsh. I am just a fan and I always will be.

* * *

**Bath Time For Perry**

**_Chapter 8: _**_**Oh, there you are, Perry**_

_A few moments ago_

_In the Front Yard_

While Perry was busy fighting and foiling Doofensmirtz, Candace was waiting for her mother in the front yard, only for Jeremy and his sister to arrive.

'Candace?..."Jeremy asked and Suzy sent her a malevolent.

"J-Jeremy?...'Candace exclaimed, worried over the bratty little girl.

"What happened back there?..."Jeremy asked, while little Suzy sent her a warning glare.

Before Candce could say anything, she saw her mother's car coming up the street.

"Hold that thought, I got brother's to bust..."Candace said as she ran to her backyard and was relieved to see that the Super Dooper Pet Wash Machine was still in the backyard.

"Yes!...'Candace said as she saw her mother's car coming closer and closer.

And this time, there is no way this is going to go wrong on her.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb soon arrived to their backyard and saw that most of the people who had come to wash their pets had gone home.

"Hi Phineas, did you find Perry yet?...'Isabella asked her crush.

"No, we thought he might have come back home...'Phineas said.

Unknown to the children, Perry's parachute had landed into a nearby bush, since Doofensmirtz coincidentally ended up on their street, not that anyone noticed. Also, while the kids didn't see the shoot, they heard a rustling in the bush. Perry tried to sneak away, only for Ferb to finally grab him.

"Oh, there you are, Perry, we have been looking everywhere for you...'Phineas said to his pet.

Perry, however, tried to wriggle out of his owner's grasp but no dice. Phineas just smiled at him.

"Hey silly boy, don't worry...I know you don't like bath's but we promise that this will be fun...look..."Perry said as he gestured to the machine they made.

"We made this especially for you...it's to make taking a bath a lot easier and more fun for you..."Phineas said to his pet platypus who, while in pet mode, looked at the device curiously.

"Start her up, Isabella...'Phineas said to his female friend.

Isabella pressed the button to activate the device, Ferb placed Perry on the device and he was rolled insisde. Once he was sure that the kids couldn't see it, Perry dropped his "_mindless expression_" and look around, curious.

The inside of this device looked like a spa on a conveyor belt, he could even hear some light, soft music to put him in a relaxing mood. Soon a red light scanned him and a robotic voice said.

_"Perry The platypus...in need of the platypus treatment.._.'The voice said.

Perry blinked and was confused, wondering what the boys have planned for him here. He was quickly rolled over to a bunch of mechanical hands, a pair of then gave him a little massage, calming his muscles and even relaxing the little platypus a bit, another pair was giving him a little manicure, as in, cleaning his little paws, another pair had placed some cucumbers on his eyes and a nostril plugs, just as another pair rubbed in some shampoo into his fur, lathering him up, some warm water fell on him, rinsing it out. Then condition was rubbed into his fur and the process repeated himself. After that, Perry passed by some heating lamps and some hands started brushing his fur and the during this entire time, the first pair of hands continued to massage him on certain points, making him too relaxed to bother to move.

After a few more moments, Perry was rolled out, his fur now clean, neat and shiny, his bad smell was long gone, his fur was brushed so professionally and while he still looked _"mindless",_ he looked good as far as his owners were concerned.

And the little platypus just let out a little sigh, in relaxations.

"See, now that wasn't so bad, now was it?...'Phineas asked as he picked up his now clean and nice smelling pet.

Perry heard this and decided that his owner had a point, that actually wasn't a bad experience. He didn't get shampoo in his eyes or the taste of bath water in his mouth. In fact, he hasn't felt this relaxed in a long time.

And only Phineas and Ferb could come up with something like this.

"That's the last of them...I think we can turn the machine off now, Ferb...'Phineas said to his brother.

Ferb raised a thumbs up, pressed a button and in one second flat, the Super Dooper Pet Wash Machine soon changed back into Perry's regular platypus bath, for space convenience, according to Phineas.

* * *

_With Doofensmirtz_

Dr. Doofensmirtz heard the countdown and closed his eyes, worried that it would explode...only to blink when nothing happen. He even wiped the sweat from his brow in relief.

"Oh, what luck...looks like this self destruct button was a total du-

_**KABOOM!**_

He didn't even get a chance to finish that sentence, as the machine sent off a couple of random blasts and then exploded, destroying the machine and managing Doofensmirtz hover board, sending it spiraling out of control.

_**'CURSE YOU, PERRY TE PLATYPUS!**_..."Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted as he clung to his out of control hover board, which soon crashed far, far away from this neighborhood.

* * *

Before it exploded, Doofensmirtz device had hit little Suzy randomly, now making her completely dirty and stinky. Jeremy and Candace didn't see the blast but got a whiff of her.

"Suzy, what did you do to yourself?..."Jeremy asked as he held his nose in disgust over the smell and the state his little sister is in.

"I...I didn't do anything...'Suzy said, while Jeremy sent her a look, only for her mother to suddenly appear with their now clean poodle.

"Mom, what are you doing here?...'Jeremy asked in confusion.

"I came for the pet wash for Fluffy..."Mrs. Johnson said, only to frown at her daughter.

"And it seems Fluffy isn't the only one who needs a serious bath right now...'Mrs. Johnson said.

Suzy heard this and frowned, she doesn't like baths.

"But mommy..."Suzy started but her mother grabbed her hand.

"No _"buts"_ little lady, now come with me...see you at home, Jeremy, bye Candace...'Mrs. Johnson said as she took her daughter away.

Candace saw this, smirked, happy that Suzy was gone now. She then turned to her mother, who just pulled into the driveway.

'Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!...'Candace said as she grabbed her mother's arms.

'Candace..the groceries...'Linda said, but Candace is having none of it.

"Later...hurry...'Candace shouted as she opened the door and pointed for her mother.

"Look!...'Candace shouted.

Unlike most times, Linda gasped at what she just saw and Candace got hopeful, even more when her mother frowned.

'Phineas! Ferb! What in the world is this?!...'Linda shouted.

**_"YES! YES! YES!._**..'Candace cheered, feeling that this is finally it.

"You two are completely_ filthy!._.." Linda shouted, making Candace's jaw drop.

"_**WHAT?**_!..."Candace exclaimed and then turned her attention to the yard.

The Super Dooper Pet Wash and the crowds were gone, the only thing in the yard was a small, plastic bath, a now clean looking, well groomed Perry, Phineas and Ferb's friends and Phineas and Ferb themselves, and Candace was that for some reason, the two are completely dirty and stinking quite a bit.

"Oh, hi mom...'Phineas greeted his mom, only to look at himself and his brother, who just shrugged.

"What happened here?..."Linda asked, with her hands on her hips.

"We gave Perry and a few other pets a bath...as for how _we_ got dirty...I'm not sure..."Phineas said as he and Ferb just shrugged.

"Just go upstairs and take a bath, the both of you...'Linda ordered to her sons, who obeyed.

All the while, Candace was stunned that her brother's _didn't _get busted for the crazy device they made today and they just got scolded by their mother just for being a little dirty.

It's...not sitting well with her.

'B-But...but..."Candace let out, only to groan in exasperation.

Unable to believe that yet another crazy invention got away. However, before she could sulk about it, Jeremy walked up to Candace, with a gentle look on his face.

"Hey Candace...are you feeling okay?..."Jeremy asked.

Candace saw him, and sighed.

"I will be...'Candace said with a grumble.

It's not like this isn't anything that she isn't used to after all, even if she dislikes it.

Jeremy smiled at this.

"Well,that's good...since mom took Suzy home and we already went to the park, how about we go take a movie now?...'Jeremy asked Candace, who smiled upon hearing this.

"I'd love too...'Candace said, feeling glad that at least there is _some _silver lining here.

At least now she can be alone with Jeremy, with no Suzy the terror to deal with.

The two teenagers soon left to go to the movies, hand in hand. Phineas and Ferb went upstairs to get clean themselves, their friends soon left for home. Perry crawled into the house, noticed his reflections in a nearby mirror, looked around to make sure no one was looking and smiled at his reflection.

He was happy that he no longer stinks and that the boys managed to make something to make him not hate baths anymore, something only Phineas and Ferb could come up with. The monotreme soon went upstairs to go await his beloved owners, who were still busy washing away Doofensmirtz latest scheme off of them.

Speaking of Doofensmirtz.

The mad scientist had crashed into the city dump, becoming even filthier in the process. He got up, saw the state his I-Nator and hover board was in and just sighed.

"Darn it...Oh, well...I think I better just go take a shower...'Dr. Doofensmirtz muttered as he soon walked back to his home, smelling even worse than earlier but not caring at this point.

Yeah, it was more or less a happy ending for those who mattered. Perry got his bath in a way that he actually enjoyed, Candace got to spend some alone time with Jeremy and everyone's pets got washed in a new, fun way and while Phineas and Ferb had to wash themselves to free themselves of the Stink-I-Nators effects, they didn't mind.

Overall, it was yet another great day for these two brothers and their special pet, and they are sure that tomorrow will be even greater.

**_The End_**

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **He never learns...

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
